The Mirror
by thatim-never-changingwhoiam
Summary: What will become of Izaya once he gets a new mirror?


**Just a one-shot, Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Izaya was a average kid, average weight, height and looks.. high grades, popular, friends.. everything I teenager could want at that age.<p>

**Average looks?** Who could he kid? _Most of the girls nearly screamed when they saw his traditional smirk._

Apart from that, Izaya was different to other teenagers. He couldn't put his finger on it.. He knew he could get aroused and everything, but he never had the kick for it.** Not ever**. And Izaya lived home alone, surely guys who are alone masturbate a lot right..?

_That question kept popping up in his mind 'am I human? I'd hate to be controlled by such a emotion'_

Tossing and turning in his sleep, he decided to forget it. Like everything else.. that's what Izaya did best right?

* * *

><p>Lucky enough it was Saturday, the day the raven did nothing. Nothing on his account, what did he have to do?<p>

_'I suppose I could go somewhere high again.. that place' he muttered in his dream, memories flooding back of when he first met that blonde. Yeah that blonde.. Heiwajima Shizuo._

But before Izaya even saw such a face, he got woken by a loud bang. "Aw~ Fuck" he muttered at himself, waking up and going to the door. Suddenly his body jumping from more bangs.

**"Hai-Hai! I'm up, I'm up!"** turning the key with a click he managed to open the door.

The guy half-eyed Izaya, looking at the sly features.. thinking _'what is up with this kid..?'_ But not showing it he just smiled "where shall I put the wardrobe sir?"

Izaya thought to himself, **SHIT THAT'S WHAT HE NEEDED TO DO~! THE WARDROBE.** He smiled up at the man, showing him the way.

* * *

><p>He ended up on his bed, sweating from how many clothes he actually has.<em> 'phew, it's finally done'<em> Staring up at the ceiling he began to leave the world behind to his unusal thoughts.. the thoughts that made him up made him; Orihara Izaya.

But it couldn't happen.. it couldn't, some un-usual feeling hit his stomach.. nervous.. shy _at what- the. the.. mirror?_

Twirling around creating a knot along with a pain.. in his arousal. Izaya quickly sat himself up, noticing the other figure sitting up too. Copying his every breath.. _every touch.. t-touch? I-I couldn't._ Something had really stirred up inside him, he felt on fire.. just by looking at himself.

**This was dirty. Very dirty.** And that was probably what made Izaya so fucking turned on. Red eyes gleaming at each other, tracing all each others body.. but Izaya couldn't stop paying attention to that bulge.. th-that hardened aroused thing trapped inside his pants. It was quite clear where it stood, lines showing how it was hard.. _'If I don't like it, I could stop right?'_

Izaya watched the reflection carefully, slowly unzipping his flies and his other hand stoking the other thigh. His whole body completely shuddering with the thought, that a deep red blush had rose apon his features.

The hardened member pushed itself out the boxers, Izaya moaned in desperation.. the cold air hitting his heated skin, it was so much to take in the sight in front of him..

_He decided it'd be best if he got naked.. yeah.. then he wouldn't feel as nervous._

Sitting up once again.. but this time he was naked.. all the skin all on show. Even his tightness was shown, from his legs been widened. It twitched every now and then.. he couldn't tell what that meant, but what he needed was some special attention to his leaking member.

Thin fingers pulled on the shaft slightly, the other hand played with the head, dipping into the slit. Teasing himself.. moaned out at his dirty image **"I'm such a dirty boy"**

**The new overwhelming sensations/pleasures were so much for him.. it felt addicting.. Izaya felt as if he wanted more already..**

Wrapping one hand around his shaft, he started with some experimenting pulls. Noticing this techinque was working because his whole body was shuddering again, Izaya just couldn't keep the cries of pleasure away.. his other hand kept playing with his sensitive head more. The whole time Izaya couldn't help but be red and embarrassed at this, at all these 'human' feelings he was exposing to himself.

**He wanted to know where this could go.. how much he could have.**

He felt something inside.. something from his tightness.. i-it was pounding at him and was so hot, for some reason. He couldn't quite pick out what the feeling even was.

Izayas red eyes gleamed at that tight ring, how it was pulsing at him he even shuddered at how tight it even was. Testing his knowledge, he began to run his fingers around the ring. Moaning out at just the tiny touch, he knew this place hid something inside. He knew the pleasure was there.

He sucked his fingers wet, his tongue trailing along the digits just incase it hurts. Going back down his slender body, he slowly pushed one inside **"Fu-fuccccck~"** Feeling the tight muscles clamp around his one finger, made him want more; it made his whole body desperate and his voice became dry from the moaning.

Moving the digit in and out, causing his back to arch from the pleasure. His other hand started to work on his hard leaking member again.

"I-I can't!" It was so much pleasure already for the raven.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG BANG BANG BANG.<strong>

Shizuo muttered to himself even louder, causing other people passing him look;

_"Not answering the fucking door, darn it you flea. Gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill. The hell with everyone.. why must I of been the one of knock for the maggot!"_

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.**

**"THE HELL WITH WAITING~!"** Shizuo broke open the door in a second, but only to have his ears filled with desperate cries...

Hah.

He's in Izayas house; **check.**

Izaya lives alone; **check**

Izaya is a guy; **check.**

= **Masturbation.**

The blonde male didn't quite know what the hell to think, he could run or he go up... _'why would I go up.. the flea wouldn't be attractive.. well'_ His brain starts to produce images for him.

Not only this, but his body automatically walked towards the noises. Shizuo couldn't make out what he wanted, but seeing the flea like such a state.. might not be as bad as he thought.

He peered his head through the gap, seeing the most jaw opening.. mouth watering scene that went straight to his member;

Izaya had his legs in the air, one of his hands was pumping his organ as forcefully as he could... the other was buried into his tightness.. four fingers inside, pulling out and then back out. Izayas face was burning a deep red, his eyes full of emotion/lust and embarrassment.. dazing into a mirror.

Shizuo just gulped, his self control was very slowly going down the drain.. sweat forming on his face, and the arousal was burning in pain. **Desperate for Izayas sweet tightness.**

Again.. his body automatically moved into the room without being noticed. Shizuo sat behind the raven inhaling that lustful smell.

_"Izzzaaayyya-kun" he whispered down Izayas ear in a low husky tone. "Looks like you may need some help being filled?"_

Izaya just epped, seeing the blonde figure in the mirror. But it only turned him on even more, he couldn't help it.. he just needed something bigger. Shizuo was right.

"Shizzy-chan just please!" He whined pulling his own hands off his desperate body.

Shizuo obeyed by getting his leaking member out, gasping from the old air hitting him. He saw red eyes look at his member **"Ah- so so big!"** he heard Izaya moan out, looking like he'd die if he didn't have it.

Shizuo simply pulled Izaya onto his lap. Izaya took the hint resting just a bit above the big member, and slowly lowering himself onto it.

"Ahhhh-!" He cried out desperately the cock filling him to the hilt, he could feel it throbbing as desperate as he was.

Experimenting Izaya rocked his hips slightly, crying out resting his head on the blondes shoulder.

He could tell Shizuos temper was about gone from the constant growls, pushing his last bit of self control away he started thrusting in and out the flea. His hands gripping onto slender hips, so they will leave bruises the next day.

Izaya tried helping the blonde by bouncing himself using his legs desperate for more.. just by looking into the mirror. _Seeing how that big hard member was pushing itself in and out his very tight hole_.

**"Shit-shitt!"** he cried out at Shizuo, knowing his edge was close... it grew closer from hearing such words from the brute; he was groaning _"You're such a dirty boy.. looking in the mirror, how dirty. You like yourself exposed, don't you?"_

**"I-I can't, do-don't talk in such a way"** He moaned out loud, his arousal just about bursting.. ready to cum. His hand reached down, trying to pump it forcefully.

Shizuo saw this and noticed the raven actually liked being talked in such a way, he pounded deeper and harsher trying to reach for that one spot. _"Look at you, touching your small cock over us in the mirror. Bet your looking at how deeply my cock is going.. aren't you?"_

**He really really couldn't take this, just as his edge came Shizuo bashed at his monstrous strength into that spot. "FUC- SHIZZZZUOOO"**

He came hard, bursts of semen overflowing out of his member.. landing all over his pale body. Muscles clamping around shizuos buried cock as his body tensed.

Shizuo couldn't move anymore, it was too tight too crowded. It felt so fucking amazing. With the last of his strength he pounded once deeper than before, shooting his semen inside the raven. Grunting back his voice, at such pleasures.

Collapsing with Izaya against him. They both laid, trying to catch their breath back. Izaya made the first move, by tugging the blondes shirt.

**"Huuuh?"** Shizuo looked down at the raven, scratching his bleached blonde hair. Suddenly a pair of lips on his, being pushed full force... from embarrassment.

Taking advantage of the moment, Shizuo licked those lips pushing his tongue into the other warm moist mouth. He licked all over the carven exploring the delicious taste more. Izaya couldn't keep up with the kiss and it left him breathless.

Both pulling away, Shizuo simply wrapped his arms around the raven untill they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
